Two Killers
by Soul of Hell
Summary: Happy Tree Friends YOU BETTER REVIEW TO THIS! I just started watching HTF... anyway... There is a new killer and is twice as dangerous as Flippy. Rated T for gore and language. Includes all my made ups.
1. Stranger

Ok... I'll try to make it good. I don't think I'm good at making any stories but that's just my opinion! Plz review and I just heard about HTF a few weeks ago and I seriously love it and Flippy! This story includes all of my made ups.

Warning: Bad words and gore.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HTF. Mondo Mini Shows does, not me. I don't own any of the characters except my made ups.

Here it is!

Rain poured down harder and harder every minute. It was nighttime. The yellow fox looked around frantically. Her eyes dashed back and forth. She knew someone was after her. She turned around and saw a shadow. She screamed and tried to run to another place. It was too late. She looked down, a pool of blood surrounding her feet. She turned around to see a bear veteran shadow. That was her last look, her eyes rolling back deep into her skull, falling to the pool of blood on the floor. The bear veteran appeared from the shadows, revealing himself. It was Flippy. Flippy laughed and looked at the dead fox. Flippy went back into the shadows, not to be seen that night.

A few days later...

"HEY!"

A pink rabbit with a flower on her head turned around to see a blue bear behind her. "Shouldn't you be killing someone right about now?" The pink rabbit mocked. The bear shrugged and ignored her. The bear had light blue stripes on her. Her knife behind her. She wasn't going to kill the rabbit. The bear noticed something behind the rabbit.

"What do you have behind you?" The bear asked. The rabbit looked at her, eyes wide. She couldn't resist She sighed and revealed something. It was a knife.

"Yoa... Why do you have a knife?" The bear asked.

"None of your business Erika!" Yoa responded rudely. Erika backed up a bit scared. Erika turned around and bumped into someone. Erika yelped and fell to the ground. Erika had her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked up. Erika saw Flippy.

"Oh shit... uh... hey Flippy...(1)" Erika said. Flippy looked down at Erika. Flippy growled until he noticed that it was Erika. Erika was closing her eyes since she was scared. Erika got up and ran. Flippy looked at the floor and sighed.

Yoa noticed Flippy staring at the floor. She was to scared to know what was wrong with him. She walked off closing her eyes which was really a bad idea. Yoa hit a tree, falling to the ground. A purple skunk was near her, seeing what has just happened to her; She rushed over picking her up. "Yoa, Yoa you ok?" She asked. Yoa opened her eyes seeing the purple skunk.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, Klarissa, yea I'm alright." Yoa said. Yoa's nose started to bleed. Klarissa noticed and laughed slightly.

"Doesn't look like your ok!" She joked. Yoa laughed a little. Not noticing that Flippy was watching, they walked off, leaving Flippy all alone.

"Now I'm alone." Flippy said to himself. Flippy continued to walk and bumped into Cuddles by accident. Cuddles fell to the floor looking up at Flippy. Cuddles was scared. He saw all the deaths that Flippy has occurred. Flippy walked past Cuddles violently pushing him to a tree. That didn't kill him.

"What the hell am I doing? Why didn't I kill him?" Flippy asked himself. Flippy continued asking that question and continued to walk.

The Next Day

Klarissa and Yoa were playing tag near a hill. It was a very sunny day so it was nice. Flippy was sitting under a tree and sighed. Flippy was looking at everyone play. He saw Lifty and Shifty trying to scam there way to get something. He saw a trail of blood near Giggles and she didn't do anything. And he saw a few others being killed. Flippy looked at the floor until he was disturbed. "What'cha doing?" Asked a familiar voice. Flippy looked up in surprise to see both Lifty and Shifty.

"Nothing. Does it look like I'm doing anything?" Flippy asked. Lifty and Shifty both laughed. Flippy got annoyed and grabbed his knife. Flippy stabbed Lifty and did the same with Shifty. A pool of blood surrounded him. Seeing this whole thing, Yoa backed up. Klarissa and Yoa were done playing tag. Yoa yelped in surprise when she felt a paw touched her shoulder. She couldn't dare to turn around but she did. To her surprise, it didn't look like anyone she knew.

"Who are you and what do you wa-" Yoa said but had the paw from the figure. Yoa tried to scream but nothing came out. She gave up. She was taken away by the figure.

TBC

Hope you liked it so far!

Next chapter: The Chamber

(1). In my story that I wont put on Erika met Flippy and they fell in love with each other(They look cute together lol) So I just thought that Erika should be in my story and know Flippy but is scared of him then very, very close friends.


	2. The Chamber

Ok, here is the second chapter

---

Chapter: The Chamber

---

As the stranger took Yoa away she tried to take out her knife. She couldn't. Her eyes stared at the ground. She sighed. '_If only I knew why this stranger is taking me,' _She wondered. After a few minutes, Yoa was taken to a normal house. Yoa was confused. Yoa was taken underneath the house, and was thrown inside of it. She looked around. She sighed and began to touch the floor; there was nothing better to do. Yoa got up and only took a few steps. She walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She sighed very loud.

---Outside---

"GUYS!"

Klarissa panicky ran to were she saw her friends, Erika, Petunia, and Giggles were. "What?" Giggles asked.

"I CAN'T FIND HER!" Klarissa yelled out.

"Who?" Petunia asked.

"YOA! I CAN'T FIND HER!" Klarissa yelled.

"We have to find her," Erika said.

"What if she's...d-dead..." Klarissa said.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Petunia yelled.

"Ok, but, we have to find her somehow... Were do you think she is?" Klarissa asked. All of them thought for a while. No one spoke for a long time, they didn't know were Yoa usually goes.

"HEY! Yoa always goes with you, right Klarissa?" Petunia asked. Klarissa nodded.

"Well, maybe she is some were, were you usually hang out!" Petunia said. Klarissa smiled slightly all though she doubt that she is. Petunia wondered were they usually hang out.

"Were do you usually hang out?" Petunia asked. Klarissa looked at Petunia.

"Follow me," Klarissa said. Klarissa made the others follow the path. Klarissa made it to a very large tree.

"We usually stay here, she usually climbs this tree but I can't climb. Who knows how?" Klarissa asked.

Everyone was silent for a while. "Uh... I can..." Erika said and blushed.

"Oh, then can you climb it?" Klarissa asked. Erika nodded. Erika looked up the tree. Erika began to climb it. When it was past 15 minutes, she came back down.

"I am never climbing up that high, again! It was to damn high! I only can climb small stuff!" Erika complained.

"Did you find her?" Klarissa asked.

"NEVER MAKE ME CLIMB THAT AGAIN! And no, didn't find her." Erika said.

Klarissa began to cry. "May be she is dead..." Klarissa said. Klarissa cried even more.

"I know were you friend is," A voice from the shadows said.

"What?" Klarissa asked.

"You want to know were?" the stranger asked.

"Um... ok..." Klarissa said.

"I really can't tell you but I'll tell you one thing, you won't be seeing her until the day you die." The stranger said.

Klarissa became frightened. "W-why?" Klarissa asked.

"Think, she is still alive," The stranger said. Klarissa still had her frightened face.

"But she wont be alive for long," The stranger said. The stranger appeared from the shadows. The stranger appeared to be a fox that was a male. He was red.

"Who are you?" Giggles asked.

"Cono, but don't go near me." He said.

"Why?" Klarissa asked.

"Because, do you want to live?" Cono asked.

"Yes," Petunia, Giggles, Klarissa, and Erika said.

"Then don't go near me," Cono said. Petunia, Giggles, Klarissa, and Erika took a step back. Still scared, Klarissa began to run back to were she was.

"GUYS RUN! I KNOW WHAT HE IS!" Klarissa yelled.

"WHAT?" Giggles asked.

"HE'S A KILLER! RUN!" Klarissa yelled.

Petunia and Giggles heard and ran. Erika didn't run. "ERIKA! COME ON!" Petunia yelled.

"ALL THOUGH THIS IS RISKING MY LIFE, I NEED TO TRY AND KILL HIM!" Erika yelled back.

Petunia began to cry and continued to run.

Erika still had her knife with her, she took it out. Noticing this, Cono took out his knife. Cono threw his knife at Erika but she barely dodged. Her arm had a lot of blood on it. Her arm was wounded and she looked at Cono very mad. She couldn't stand it. She ran up to Cono and tried to stab him but she couldn't. He was too quick. She dropped her knife and ran back to find the others. She found them. "GUYS! WAIT UP!" Erika yelled.

"You killed him?" Giggles asked.

"No, but he did this to me," Erika said and held up her arm. Erika turned around to see if Cono was following, he wasn't so they continued to run. When they made it back to the nearest house, which was Erika's; they ran inside and kept their eyes out for Cono.

"That was close." Giggles said.

"Yea for me," Erika finished it. A puddle of blood surrounded her.

---TBC---

Ok, hope you liked it and sorry it was crappy.

Next Chapter: Cono meets Flippy


End file.
